Miłość stanęła w drzwiach
thumb|300px|right|[[Anna i Hans]] Miłość stanęła w drzwiach to piosenka z filmu animowanego Kraina lodu. Została napisana przez Kristen Anderson-Lopez i Roberta Lopez i skomponowana przez Christophe'a Becka. Anna i Hans śpiewają o spotkaniu swojej drugiej połówki, pod koniec mężczyzna oświadcza się. Tekst Język polski :Annafull|right|280 px ::Dobra, mogę powiedzieć coś szalonego? :Hans ::Uwielbiam szaleć! :Anna ::Całe życie drzwi przed nosem zamyka mi los, ::A tu zjawia się taki ktoś jak ty :Hans ::Dokładnie o tym samym pomyślałem! Bo wiesz, ja ::Całe życie czekam aż pojawi się coś ::I czy to słowo, czy to uśmiech, czy to słodkie fondue :Anna ::Już od dziś :Hans ::Ciebie dziś ::Mi zesłał los :Anna ::Nie będzie trosk :Oboje ::Odkrywamy szlak nieznany w dawnych dniach ::Miłość stanęła w drzwiach ::Miłość stanęła w drzwiach ::Miłość stanęła w drzwiach :Anna ::Z nią ty :Hans ::I ty :Anna ::I ty :Hans ::I ty :Oboje ::Miłość stanęła w drzwiach :Hans ::Niewiarygodne, :Anna ::Co? :Hans ::Że my tak wpół słowa :Anna ::Nie kończ, wiem :Hans ::Chociaż raz dokończyć daj! :Anna ::Nareszcie jest tu ktoś, :Oboje ::Kto myśli tak jak ja ::Jak? Właśnie tak! ::Czy powód naszej jedności ::To zbieg jest okoliczności? :Hans ::Ty :Anna ::I ja :Hans ::To :Anna ::Jest :Oboje ::Wola gwiazd :Anna ::Przeszłość zła :Hans ::Przeszłość zła :Oboje ::Nie zaboli już tak ::Serce już nie tonie w tamtych łzach ::Miłość stanęła w drzwiach ::Miłość stanęła w drzwiach ::Jak w niemożliwych snach :Anna ::Z nią ty :Hans ::I ty :Anna ::I ty :Hans ::I ty :Oboje ::Miłość stanęła w drzwiach :Hans ::Powiem coś zwariowanego! Wyjdziesz za mnie? :Anna ::Ja powiem coś jeszcze bardziej zwariowanego... Tak! Język angielski :Annafull|right|335 px ::Okay, can I just, say something crazy? :Hans ::I love crazy! :Anna ::All my life has been a series of doors in my face ::And then suddenly I bump into you :Hans ::I was thinking the same thing! ‘Cause like ::I've been searching my whole life to find my own place ::And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue :Anna ::But with you :Hans ::But with you :Hans ::I found my place :Anna ::I see your face :Both ::And it's nothing like I've ever known before ::Love is an open door ::Love is an open door ::Love is an open door :Anna ::With you :Hans ::With you :Anna ::With you :Hans ::With you :Both ::Love is an open door :Hans ::I mean it's crazy :Anna ::What? :Hans ::We finish each other's :Anna ::Sandwiches :Hans ::That's what I was gonna say! :Anna ::I've never met someone :Both ::Who thinks so much like me ::Jinx! Jinx again! ::Our mental synchronization ::Can have but one explanation :Hans ::You :Anna ::And I :Hans ::Were :Anna ::Just :Both ::Meant to be :Anna ::Say goodbye :Hans ::Say goodbye :Both ::To the pain of the past ::We don't have to feel it any more ::Love is an open door ::Love is an open door ::Life can be so much more :Anna ::With you :Hans ::With you :Anna ::With you :Hans ::With you :Both ::Love is an open door :Hans ::Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me? :Anna ::Can I say something even crazier? Yes! Język francuski :Annafull|right|280 px ::J'ai envie de vous dire une chose totalement insensée :Hans ::Allez-y, je vous en prie ! :Anna ::Toute ma vie je n'ai trouvé que des portes fermées ::Jusqu'au jour où je suis tombée sur vous :Hans ::C'est aussi le sentiment que j'ai, parce que ::J'ai passé mon temps à chercher ma bonne étoile ::Jusqu'à cette grande fête royale, mon cœur se régale :Anna ::Avec vous :Hans ::Avec vous ::Je n'hésite plus :Anna ::Je vous ai vue :Anna et Hans ::Et j'ai découvert un sentiment nouveau ::L'amour est un cadeau ::L'amour est un cadeau ::L'amour est un cadeau :Anna ::Pour nous :Hans ::Pour nous :Anna ::Pour nous :Hans ::Pour nous :Anna et Hans ::L'amour est un cadeau :Hans ::Comment expliquer, :Anna ::Quoi ? :Hans ::Qu'un inconnu finisse :Anna ::Toutes vos phrases :Hans ::C'est ce que j'allais vous dire ! :Anna ::Je ne connais personne :Anna et Hans ::Qui me ressemble autant ::Chips ! Chips personnelles ! ::Nos âmes sont comme synchronisées ::Une seule façon de l'expliquer :Hans ::Notre :Anna ::Amour :Hans ::Est :Anna et Hans ::Si évident :Anna ::Dites adieu :Hans ::Dites adieu :Anna et Hans ::Aux douleurs du passé ::Ce qui nous attend est bien plus beau ::L'amour est un cadeau ::L'amour est un cadeau ::Le monde sera plus beau :Anna ::Pour nous :Hans ::Pour nous :Anna ::Pour nous :Hans ::Pour nous :Anna et Hans ::L'amour est un cadeau :Hans ::J'ai une idée des plus insensées : voulez-vous m'épouser ? :Anna ::J'ai une réponse encore plus insensée : oui ! Ciekawostki *''Miłość stanęła w drzwiach'' to jedna z nielicznych piosenek miłosnych u Disneya, które nie są powolne i ckliwe, ale szybkie i radosne. *W angielskiej wersji Hans śpiewa, że w końcu znalazł swoje miejsce i wskazuje Arrendelle. Miała to być wskazówka, że tak naprawdę nie kocha Anny i zależy mu jedynie na królestwu. Kategoria:Piosenki z "Krainy lodu" Kategoria:Piosenki Anny Kategoria:Piosenki Hansa